


I'll Be There

by NightwingDiva



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Dick Grayson imagine, F/M, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 17:36:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7901653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightwingDiva/pseuds/NightwingDiva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's your wedding day, and Dick fights back his emotions as he watches you walk down the aisle.</p><p>Inspired by a song from the Pirate Queen of the same title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be There

He’s here.

He always said he would be, and true to his word, he is.

Dick stands at the end of the aisle, wearing a perfectly tailored black tuxedo with a simple boutonniere pinned to his lapel. He keeps his back straight and his chin up. Just for you.

When the music starts indicating that you’re about to walk down the aisle to meet your soon to be husband, Dick’s heart flutters. When you walk in the doorway, he swears it stops. Breathtaking is the only word he can think of that describes how you look. Your white gown is absolutely perfect, emphasizing your best qualities, and you radiate confidence as you slowly begin to walk down the aisle.

Something in the back of his mind tells him that he shouldn’t be here. He should leave, for his own good as well as yours. But he can’t tear his eyes away from yours, and your soft smile dissolves any will he has to run. He’s here for you.

He knows his life would be chaos if he’s not by your side with every step you take. He once vowed that he would be there for you if you ever fall. The vigilante business is a dangerous one, and he will protect you if anything ever happens to threaten you. But that’s only part of the reason you are walking toward him today, in front of hundreds of people.

Everything he does is for you. And he swears that he will always be there for you, regardless of what happens. If you ever need him at all, he will be by your side in a heartbeat. Nothing today can change the fact that he loves you with all his being. His heart battles his mind. He knows what pain this wedding could cause, but he also knows that no pain is worse than being without you.

He still can’t figure out how he ended up in this situation. How did he, of all people, end up on the other end of the aisle. And most of all, how did it happen that you are the one walking down it? Dick always joked that he would marry you some day, but you laughed it off with a kiss on the cheek.

Everyone in the room is silent, their eyes fixated on the bride. Dick feels as though it’s only him and you floating in a dream. Never in his life did he think he would end up here. With every step you take, he loses a bit of his breath. He feels tears well up in his eyes, but he wills them away. Not here. Not in front of everybody. And especially not in front of you.

Dick remembers all the moments you’ve shared together. Every joke and prank and heartbreak. Every late night ice cream run and early morning movie. Staring at the stars until you fall asleep with your head on his chest. Every moment you have shared with him has led to this moment.

The music reaches a crescendo as you reach the end of the aisle. Your eyes are misty, and you give Dick another soft smile that he could swear says “I love you.”

But he should know better than to look for things that shouldn’t be there.

After all, it’s not Dick you’re marrying.

You walk past Dick to the man standing at his side. Dick’s world is falling apart. He loves you, but he shouldn’t. You are marrying someone else. He shouldn’t love you, but that doesn’t stop his heart from doing so anyway.

He is completely and utterly helpless as you lock eyes with another man. A man that should have been Dick. But you can’t know that. He knows it would tear you apart.

For your sake, he does nothing. For your sake, he pushes away every selfish thought that crosses his mind. Instead he will stand here, on your wedding day, and support you in a way nobody else could. But only because you asked him to.

So he looks on in silent remorse, a fake smile achieved from years in the circus gracing his face. Even when the world turns upside down, a performer must smile.


End file.
